In package distribution systems it is of importance to be able to move packages from one conveyor belt to another conveyor belt, e.g. when dividing up packages in batches for subsequent processing or packaging. To solve this problem it is known to provide a divider arrangement, moving packages to or from the conveyor belts to another conveyor belt. However, as the incoming packages has a certain speed whilst travelling on a package transporting conveyor belt, it very demanding to move the packages in an efficient way without moving the packages out of place or without undesirably rotating or tilting the packages during the move.
Hence, a cost efficient and robust divider arrangement which allows for less wear of the included components would be advantageous.